The present invention relates to photography.
In particular, the present invention relates to electronic strobes adapted to be used with cameras for the purposes of achieving exposures with flash illumination.
Automatic adjustable electronic strobes are known. For providing an adjustable amount of flash illumination such strobes have the extent of flash illumination provided thereby regulated in accordance with a plurality of factors one of which is the sensitivity or speed of the film which is to be exposed while another is the amount of light reflected back from the object which is to be photographed. In general, the control of the amount of light provided by the strobe in accordance with the film speed setting will in turn determine the required setting of the diaphragm aperture for achieving a proper exposure. It is, however, also possible to vary the amount of light emitted by the electronic strobe and to provide a selected diaphragm aperture in accordance with the variation of the light emitted by the electronic strobe.
Thus, electronic strobes which are capable of automatically terminating the flash illumination when providing the amount of light required for a proper exposure have their own adjusting structures capable of presetting the circuitry of the automatic electronic strobe in order to take into consideration such factors as film speed and diaphragm aperture. However, there is an inconvenience involved with such strobes in that the operator must remember to set the diaphragm of the camera at the particular setting called for by the adjustment of the automatic electronic strobe. Sometime the camera operator forgets to adjust the diaphragm setting of the camera to a value required for operation with the electronic strobe, and under these conditions improper exposure will result unless the camera happens by pure chance to have the proper diaphragm setting for use with the particular electronic strobe. Moreover, at the present time there are many different types of cameras available for photographic purposes. Some of these cameras have their own electronic circuitry for automatically determining the extent to which film in the camera is exposed while other cameras do not have such electronic circuitry and instead must be manually set in order to provide control of the extent of film exposure. However, when utilizing either of these different types of cameras it is necessary with present-day electronic strobes to provide for the factors such as film speed and diaphragm aperture controls only at the electronic strobe itself so that with either of these types of cameras the operator must remember to set the diaphragm at a proper setting for use with the particular electronic strobe.